Too Little  Too Late?
by VerelLupin
Summary: Cornelius always knew he had to marry Franny. But when you take someone for granted, you can lose them. Can he make her fall in love with him or will Wilbur cease to exist?
1. Apologize

**Meet the Robinsons belong to Disney.**

**They refuse to share. Although I do have a pic with Lewis.**

**Reviews welcome, even flames **

* * *

**Too Little…Too Late?**

"It's too late to apologize." she cried.

"Wait. Franny, please wait!" Cornelius shouted at the figure running away from him.

Franny didn't heed the shouts. She ran even faster trying to distance herself from his shouts.

Two hours ago. Everything had been perfect, at least that's what she had thought. Franny slowed her pace as her house came into view.

She hiccupped in relief as the sobs subsided. Tears ran down her cheeks, she panted and waited for her heart to stop racing.

She reached for the doorknob, thankfully no one was home. No explanations would be necessary. She slowly made her way to her room, each step marking a fallen piece of her broken heart.

Franny laid down on her bed and turning to her pillow, cried the rest of it out.

**Two Hours Ago - Robinson House**

"Cornelius. We're going to be late, if you don't hurry." she shouted up at him.

Franny shook her head, making her way up the stairs to Cornelius's lab. She smiled, approaching the door silently. Explosions were known to happen if one interrupted Cornelius while he was working.

She rubbed her shoulder in painful reminder. Franny was just about to knock when she heard another voice. "Why are you making this so difficult?" a voice asked.

"What if I just marry her because I'm supposed to?" he sighed. "I know you like her, right?" the voice queried. "Well, yes of course. It's just that sometimes she's so bossy and…I don't know if I'm ready." Cornelius finished exasperation evident in his voice.

Franny's smile fell from her face. Her expression one of silent horror. She wanted to move, to will her body to remove her from this nightmare. _**' Not ready? It was just a date. Oh God.' **_

Franny stared at the door, unable to help herself. Incapable to stop the words from reaching her.

" It's just a date." the voice echoed her thoughts. " You don't have to marry her just yet. Unless you want me to not exist. " the voice added dryly. " No. I wouldn't want you to disappear again. Once was enough." Cornelius answered.

Franny was confused, _**' who was he talking to?'. **_"Franny means a lot to me, but does that mean I can't go out with other girls." he remarked to whoever he was talking to.

" I guess, but do you really want to? I know you're just 17 but you know how important she is to us." the mystery person said. Franny was so hurt, she couldn't even fathom being angry. _**' What does that mean.'**_

Franny wondered if this had to do with her being younger.

Sure she was 13 but she was a child prodigy like Cornelius. She had been attending special schools with kids four and five years older than her for years.

" I guess, it's just she's still a kid. Franny will be 14 in three months but still, I get all these odd looks at school not to mention at the lab." Cornelius finished quietly. Franny was straining to hear, he was talking so quietly. " Well, just don't do anything I wouldn't do." the male voice responded.

" That gives me a lot of wiggle room, doesn't it." Cornelius answered laughingly. "Eww, thank you for the visual. I'll have to go home and wash out my corneas, Lewis." the male joked. "Look, get to know her better. This is your first date right?" the voice once again asked.

"It's not a date. Some charity function for child prodigies all over the city." Cornelius responded. " We were just going as friends. I haven't really developed any romantic feelings for her yet." he concluded.

"You got a while still. Enjoy your time together and something will click." the male voice confidently told him. "Hey, if I get it wrong. You'll just come back right."

The voice laughed, "That's right…did you hear something?" he asked.

Franny had heard enough. She was not gonna be subject for further insult. Franny would have been able to make it out of there but for her darn hobby. Frankie decided to start singing, loudly and very off-key. Franny made a desperate attempt to silence him, but once singing, the frog was compelled to finish.

Cornelius made a shushing noise to Wilbur, who was currently leaning against his desk. Cornelius opened the door to reveal a very loud Frankie and a silent Franny.

Cornelius felt his heart stop and drop into his stomach. Her face was a mass of fury. Her hands clenched into white knuckled anger. Frankie ended his note, it faded into the oppressing silence between the two young people.

Franny raised her head. Her gaze bore into Cornelius's bright blue eyes.

"I never want to see you again." she said.

He grabbed her arm before she could storm away from him.

"I can explain." he replied staring at her.

Much the same way Lewis had done all those years ago at the science fair.

"Don't worry you no longer have to concern yourself." Franny pulled her arm from his grasp. " Franny, please." he begged. "Don't call me that. We're over Cornelius." she said roughly pushing him out of her way.

She made quick work of the stairs and dashed into the courtyard. "Go after her, what are you waiting for." Wilbur shouted. Cornelius came out of his shock and ran down the stairs after her.

"Franny, I'm sorry. I don't know what you heard, but I'm sorry." he shouted. She tripped and fell but made a quick recovery. Cornelius hurried, terrified. _'__** If she heard, I might have just screwed up the time stream.' **_

"It's too late to apologize." she cried refusing to let him see her cry.

"Wait. Franny, please wait!" Cornelius shouted at the figure running away from him.

Wilbur watched his father chase his mother. She fell and he made a move to help her, which was irrational. Franny was in the courtyard and he was watching from his father's lab. She picked herself up quickly, Cornelius shouted something at her. She turned and shouted something back, then ran like her life depended on it.

"Catch her, Dad." Wilbur said to his father's form which was now on his knees in the grass slumped. Like bad reception, Wilbur looked down and saw himself flicker. "Oh no!"

To be continued…


	2. How Far We've Come

**Meet the Robinsons belong to Disney.**

**Selfish Bastards...sorry for the rant.**

**Anywhoo, reviews welcome. Even Flames**

* * *

**Robinson Home - 2039 Several Hours Later**

Wilbur left his father's lab and headed towards the time machine. Cornelius had to do this alone.

He entered the destination and headed back to his own time. The house looked odd. It looked desolate and was it just the light or did the house look smaller.

Wilbur shrugged, must be the trip playing tricks on him. It was past midnight by the time he made it to his own room. He laid down but sleep evaded him. He could still see the stricken look on his mother's face.

He rubbed his temples, the sudden headache making him wince in pain.

' **I should not have gone back. I hope nothing has happened to this future.' **this last thought swirling in his head, Wilbur Robinson fell asleep.

Wilbur cracked one eye open. The overcast sky seemed to pour into his room. He sat up, dressed and headed to breakfast. It was so quiet, unnaturally so. He felt a sense of foreboding as he headed to the dining room. His family was seated at the table making uneasy conversation.

He looked to the head of the table, the vacant seat seemed to be mocking him. " Morning." Wilbur greeted with a cheery enthusiasm he didn't feel. Wilbur sat down next to Uncle Joe , who gave him a weak smile. Wilbur looked at his family. Something was definitely off in his home.

Apparently most of the family had finished breakfast. They quickly made their way out of the dinning room, nobody daring to break the silence. His grandmother patted his shoulder and smiled sadly at Cornelius.

He noticed everybody was giving his father the same look. Well almost everybody. His uncles, Art and Gaston were actively glaring at Cornelius.

Wilbur looked at both questioningly, but neither brother said anything. Both shook their head and left along with everybody else. Wilbur was now alone with his father.

Cornelius, was lost in his own thoughts. He kept glancing over at Franny's empty chair.

"Dad, what's with everybody?" he asked pouring himself some Captain Time Travel cereal.

Wilbur sense of foreboding increased, his father's haggard appearance enhancing his fears.

" What…huh?" Cornelius looked up from his plate, he hadn't noticed Wilbur sitting next to him."I said, what's with everybody." he repeated, studding his father more closely.

The normally vibrant man, was now downcast. His blonde hair was mussed and drooping but nothing compared to the sad and lost look in the normally happy blue eyes.

Cornelius pushed his eggs around his plate. He swallowed painfully, "Your mother and I are having some problems." he replied unable to look at his son. "What!" Wilbur exclaimed overturning his plate.

His dad reached over and began absentmindedly moping up the spilled milk. "Dad, stop let Carl do that. What's going on with you and mom?" he asked stilling his father's hand.

Cornelius looked up and Wilbur had to look away. Cornelius clearly had not slept well and his eyes were red rimmed behind his round glasses. " Carl? He's still a prototype, Wilbur. You know that." Cornelius answered surprised.

Wilbur muffled a gasp, '** a prototype. Dad had finished the 2****nd**** time machine after Carl. The time machine'. **Wilbur got up and hastily excused himself , running towards one of the many tubes in the house. Cornelius nodded and waved him away.

Wilbur for one brief moment turned back and immediately wished he hadn't . Cornelius, his father, had taken off his glasses and was crying quietly in the silent room.

Wilbur dashed away, his heart breaking at the sight. He made it to the tube that led to the garage.To his dismay he noticed, some tubes were missing. He arrived at the garage, shock rooted him to the spot.

The second time machine was nowhere to be found. Cornelius clearly had not invented it yet. Wilbur contained the feeling of hysteria welling up inside him, the first time machine was only bits and pieces on the garage floor.

With a dawning horror, Wilbur realized he would not be able to warn Lewis.

The time machine was not yet built.


	3. Rainy Monday

**You know the drill. They're still not mine.**

**Otherwise, I'd be married to Cornelius. One can dream!!**

**All chapter titles are songs. They fit the tone of that chapter.**

**At least I think!!. Thank you to all who have reviewed.**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**Robinson Home - That same night**

Cornelius watched helplessly as Franny ran from him. His brain for once leaving him blank, " What have I done." he said aloud. The sky gave him no response, its blue and bright in contrast to his dark mood.

He forced himself to get up and headed back to the lab.

He had hoped Wilbur would still be there but was not disappointed he had left. He wanted to be left alone. He felt an illogical anger against his future son.

' If only he hadn't showed up. If only I hadn't opened my big mouth. If only, if only.' the thought echoed through his mind and Cornelius gave into his anger for the first time.

Grateful that his family had gone ahead without him, he vented his rage. Loudly and without rational. His anger spent, he sat heavily among the broken pieces, his inventions surrounding him in scattered heaps.

He couldn't explain why but he suddenly felt empty. At 17, Cornelius wanted nothing more than cry to his mother. He removed his glasses, sitting sightlessly for what seemed hours in his darkened lab.

**Framagucci Home - Later that Night**

Franny got up, pins and needles sensation running through her arms. She had cried herself to sleep, and recollections of what had happened were returning with a vengeance. She blindly felt for her desk lamp.

Franny blinked in the sudden light. It had been early when she had come home, the evening sky was now a dark hue. She sighed, beginning the task of removing her beautiful dress. She had been so excited to show Cornelius her new gown.

Even at thirteen, Franny was a stunning young lady but beauty could not surpass age.

She knew Cornelius or Lewis as she thought of him sometimes, was embarrassed when she went to visit him at the college.

She knew it was because she was still a little girl in comparison to him. She had hoped today, would show him how much she had grown up. Franny could feel tears sliding down her cheeks, thinking of Cornelius hurt and she had to suppress a sob.

She needed to follow his motto, " keep moving forward," she said aloud.

As long as she lived, she would never forget his careless words. Hugging Frankie to her, Franny sat on her bed and wondered if he had felt anything when she left.

Both teenagers looked to the stars, wondering if one mattered to the other.

Monday dawned overcast and rainy. Franny liked the rain, it made her feel like she wasn't the only one crying. She had slept fitfully and was in no mood to explain to her mother, why she had missed the benefit.

Thankfully one look at her daughter's face had clearly told her more than Franny could ever have said.

Franny waited at the corner and spotted Lizzy coming out of her apartment building. She smiled as she hissed at the neighbor's obnoxious kid.

Lizzy was strange but she was the truest friend, a girl like her could find. Who else but someone with a strange attachment to fire ants would understand the concept of singing frogs.

'**Cornelius would' **her treacherous mind reminded her. She pushed the thought aside, her life with Cornelius had to be put in the past.

Lizzy immediately knew something was wrong. She did have a bleak outlook, so it was only natural to notice it in someone else.

Franny stood at the corner staring into space. Lizzy knew whatever had happened it would involve the Robinson boy. Well at least she wouldn't be the only one with dark thoughts today.

**Other Side of Town - Invent Co Labs **

That was the second fuse he had fried in the last hour. Cornelius pinched the bridge of his nose, he should not be at work. " You shouldn't be here, Cornelius. At this rate, you'll explode the lab." Cary his lab assistant remarked jokingly.

Cornelius looked at her dejectedly. "I can't seem to focus today. I think I'll head home early." he answered removing his lab coat. "If you need anything, I'm here for you." she said patting his arm sympathetically. Cornelius nodded, making his way towards the elevators.

He decided to walk, the air would clear his head. He had to keep moving forward.

This thing with Franny was just a temporary setback. He just had to talk to her and straightened this whole mess out.

He wondered how he would do that without mentioning time travel. Running his hand through his hair in annoyance, he looked up just in time to spot someone familiar. Franny was standing at the corner talking to a girl dressed in all black.

His stomach did a funny turnover at the sight of her. He never appreciated how truly beautiful Franny was, he stood there, gawking at her like the teenager he was.

Franny was talking to Lizzy, when she stopped mid-sentence. A tell-tale spiky-haired blond was waving at her. She saw him but her pride would not allow her to wave back.

Cornelius's shoulders slumped at her obvious rejection. She was still mad at him.

Well he didn't have to solve this now, he had plenty of time. Besides Franny and him were meant to be, there was no need to rush it.

On opposite sides of the street, they resolved to fix it later.

Unaware their future was unraveling and that their son was slowly disappearing.


	4. Let Love In

**Thank you so much to everybody who's reviewed. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it.**

**This may be my last update for a while. I have a crazy amount of other stories to update.**

**I'll will be writting a X-mas fic with Wilbur, but that will be a oneshot.**

**Enjoy!!**

**As usual Disney owns everything, except my imagination. Haha!**

* * *

**Robinson House - 2039 - Cornelius's Lab**

Franny watched her frogs practice, Frankie was so much better. Franny did want to kick herself for letting them see the godfather. Jazz was one thing but mobster frogs was a little weird.

Franny smiled, **'Weird? Considering this household, that was a stretch.' **Franny motioned the frogs over. They were a joy to her, especially since they were learning more and more each day.

She held out her hand for Frankie. Once he was comfortable, she spoke. "Guys, we may have to find somewhere new to practice. At least until the music room is ready. We can't keep hoarding Cornelius's lab." Frankie winked at her, " No problem. We can figure something' out." he announced.

'**Yep, I'm definitely taking away their movie collection.' **she thought ruefully. " I don't mind, fran." Cornelius replied, standing awkwardly in the doorway. Franny whirled in surprise, dropping Frankie onto the floor. He painfully picked himself up, "Boys, let's go." he announced to the assembled frogs.

"Sure thing, boss." they replied. Frankie looked back, he hoped they could solve their problems soon. Franny stood transfixed, watching her amphibians march through the doorway. She would never cease to be amazed at them wearing suits and carrying instruments.

"Fran. This lab is your space too." Cornelius continued oblivious to her distraction. "I know, it's just not fair to you." she answered. Cornelius moved cautiously into the room. He missed her, she'd been avoiding him for days. " Franny, you're always welcome here."

Franny looked at him. **' he hasn't called me Franny, in a long time.' **He looked terrible, she imagined she didn't look particularly well either. She turned away, desperate to distract herself from wanting to comfort him. Cornelius watched her, she was picking up her frog's platforms. He knew it was just her way of escaping their conversation.

When did it become so difficult to talk to her. When did they become strangers to each other, he wondered.

Franny could feel his gaze on her, she took her time cleaning up. She wasn't ready to talk to him.

She placed the platforms gently in their custom cases, cases built especially for her by Cornelius as a birthday present. Cornelius waited for her to finish, instead she began to straightened her music.

"Franny, please look at me." he implored. She didn't respond. She was determined to pick up the last of the music sheets. Cornelius was desperate, this had been going on for months. In his heart, he knew these problems had been building for years.

"I don't know…what you want me to say." She paused." You have a great talent, Cornelius. I'm just getting in your way here." she answered, her back facing him.

Music sheets flew to the floor as Cornelius grabbed Franny by the waist and spun her to face him.

"Cornelius, what are you doing?" she asked a little afraid. She'd only seen him angry once.

"What is this about really?" he asked bitterness tingeing his voice. "What's horrible thing has come between us. What could possibly make you not want to talk to me." he finished weakly.

Franny bit her lip, " things have changed between us. I don't know how to explain it." she looked down. She could see the pain she felt, reflected in his eyes. It made her feel powerless. Cornelius lifted her face gently, "I feel like I'm losing you." he whispered.

Franny let him draw her to him. If she was honest, she missed this. She missed being in his arms, missed being his first priority. "Then, why do you push me away." Franny responded. A lump forming in her throat. Cornelius tighten his hug in response.

How did she tell him, that he no longer was the man she married. She felt lonely all the time. She left isolated in a house full of people. It was getting harder to reach their young son, it was more and more difficult to watch him, her husband become the property of everybody but his family.

" What has to be done to work this out, Franny. Please just tell me." his plea lost in her dark hair. "I don't know where we went wrong, but I want to fix it." he begged.

Franny could feel tears escaping her tightly closed eyes, wetting his sweater. Her face pressed to his chest, she answered." I don't know if we can fix this." Both held on, unwilling to let go of this moment together.

Wilbur stood in the doorway, he had wanted to speak to his mother privately. He wanted to get to the root of the problem. He had never expected to witness such a bittersweet scene.

He watched his parents embrace, his father's head bent over his mother's petite form. Her arms wrapped tightly around her husband. Wilbur absorbed it greedily, afraid it would never repeat itself.

He dashed his hands across his eyes, he had never meant to do this kind of harm. He had never meant to hurt his parents or himself.

Wilbur ran all the way to the garage. Stopping only when he was unable to run further. He slipped into the tub, letting it rush over him. Once at the garage, he headed towards a metal husk. He sat next to it. A husk that would one day would be Carl. " I just wanted to see my best friend. I didn't want to tear my family apart." Wilbur cried to the robot beside him.

A shadow fell over him. Wilbur looked up, surprised to see his Uncle Gaston standing over him. Gaston loved many things. He loved being an inventor, a brother and a cannon enthusiast, but nothing had ever given him as much joy as being a confidant to his nephew.

" Wil, what's happening is not your fault. People grow apart." Gaston sighed. " Even the best ones." he remarked, looking toward the ceiling before settling himself next to Wilbur.

At this words, Wilbur could not contain his grief further. He leaned into his uncle's arms and sobbed.

"Do you hate dad, Uncle Gaston." he asked hiccupping slightly. " No, Wil. I hate the pain he's causing Franny and himself. Most importantly, the pain the whole family is feeling, especially you." he answered.

"I have a confession to make, Uncle Gaston." Wilbur looked down at the space between his sneakers.

"I know why, this is happening. I'm the cause of it." Wilbur finished looking up at his uncle.

Gaston was strangely quiet. Wilbur was afraid he was angry but apparently, Gaston was choosing his words carefully. " Start from the beginning , Wilbur." Gaston demanded softly.

Wilbur swallowed, the family resemblance was strong. An involuntary shudder went through him. He was suddenly glad he didn't have to explain this mess to his mother.

" I went to see Lewis…" he began but was immediately interrupted by his uncle.

"Who is Lewis?" Gaston asked puzzled. Wilbur smacked his head, mentally. 'Of course, once Lewis fixed the time stream the first time, everybody else would have forgotten.'

"There's something you need to know about the time machine. When I was 13, I went back in time to visit dad." Wilbur responded miserably.

"Wilbur, please tell me you didn't mess with the time stream." Gaston mumbled shaking his head at his nephew's carelessness. "Yes and no. Lewis, I mean Cornelius, fixed it." Wilbur sighed.

"Ok, let's see what we can do about this. First, let's hear the whole story." Gaston stated, " Oh, and let's keep this between us." he motioned to the ceiling. " I don't want to deal with Cornelius or Franny. Especially Cornelius. He's a wreck right now."

Wilbur nodded, "It began like this…" Gaston stopped his nephew. "Wait, we're going to need something." He called his mother in law and requested to have sandwiches sent to the garage.

Knowing Wilbur this would take a while. "Ok Wil, now tell me everything and hopefully we can fix this mess." '**No need to get upset on an empty stomach,' **Gaston reasoned.


	5. Finally I See

**Look, I'm not dead. **

**I know it's short.**

* * *

Franny and Lizzie had spent the better of two weeks diligently ignoring Lewis and his pals. It wasn't all that hard work, as Lewis was busier than ever.

It stung her that he had made no move to talk to her since that day. Lewis was not a total egghead and that was painfully obvious by the group of friends she always saw him with. Especially a tall blonde named Patricia.

"There they go again." Lizzie dutifully reported as they sat drinking their sodas. "Don't remind me, Liz." She smacked her friend. "Don't call me Liz," she replied, her voice cold and unfriendly. "Stop it, that doesn't work on me." Franny sighed.

"I thought, I was the tragic one. I should put you in black then at least we could be miserable fashionably." Franny laughed, she didn't mean to but Lizzie had some strange notions of cheering a person up.

Several boys looked over at them, one in particular. He sort of waved to Franny, a shy smile on his face. His friend a dark blonde sitting next to him, waved cheekily at her.

"You've got admirers." Franny said to Lizzie.

Her friend shook her head at her, "Cornelius is not the only boy in the world. Those guys are waving at you." Franny turned and looked and sure enough the brunette was still looking over at her.

"I guess, I was so focused on Cornelius, I didn't realize it." Franny suddenly felt very pretty and was grateful, she had the day off from school to go home and analyze it. "Edward, wait up," the blonde shouted at him.

"Fran…I mean…sorry." The boy stuttered unable to look her in the eyes. The blonde caught up with them. Smiling charmingly he said, "My apologies, ladies. My friend gets nervous around beautiful girls." He paused, his smiled directed at the scowling Lizzie.

"I'm Daniel but my friends call me Danny. This shy thing is Edward." He pointed at his blushing friend. "Hi, I'm just Edward." He replied.

"Franny and Lizzie, wait weren't you in the science fair?" Danny nodded, "Yeah, wait you're the pigtail girl with the frogs." Franny laughed, "Guilty and you, the planets right?"

"I might have won too if it wasn't for that egghead Robinson." He shrugged. Franny forced a smile but her heart constricted at his name. She could clearly picture his face as he told her she was absolutely right.

"You, ok?" Edward asked, Franny turned to him, "Yeah, I am." Edward looked unconvinced but made no further comment about it. "How about we do something, tomorrow?" Danny asked Lizzie.

"Like what?" she asked, "Movie night is tomorrow, we could meet up after school." Edward supplied. "Ok." Lizzie shouted a little too enthusiastically. Once the boys walked away, Franny turned on her friend. "What's the big idea?"

Lizzie regarded her friend before carefully saying, "You need to move on, Cornelius has chosen what he wants. You don't have to marry the guy but it doesn't hurt to have some fun." Franny hugged her. "Fun you? You really are my best friend Liz."


End file.
